You and Me
by GearSolidSnake
Summary: What happened to Chad and Jeremy after they didn't get jobs at the park? Follow the duo as they struggle to overcome the cruel challenges of poverty and unemployment where the only thing keeping them sane is each other.
1. Rough Start

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ATTENTION:**This story is a prequel to my other story, "Chronicles of the Enchiridion," a Regular Show-Adventure Time crossover (picture above). The purpose of this is to explain Jeremy's struggle and motives that I cannot manage to show entirely in my story.

**The later parts of this story will be lead-in events of Part 2 of my cross-over but from the perspective of Jeremy. HOWEVER, those parts won't appear until the final chapters. Until then, this can be taken as a stand-alone story.**

Enjoy!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jeremy knelt there. Terrified, angry, and alone. A deep wave of loneliness filled up in him. All he had been, all he had. Gone in the blink of an eye. He knelt there, tears running down his face, blood covering his hands and staining his red hoodie.

Now, with the city falling into madness around him, Jeremy knelt alone in an alleyway over the bloody corpse of his best friend, Chad. Chad was more than a best friend to Jeremy though. He was more than a brother to him. Ever since they dropped out, Chad was the only real thing Jeremy had.

But Chad was gone. His chest was now the gruesome home of a .38 bullet and his white t-shirt now drenched in his own blood. His glassy, dead eyes staring blankly upwards.

How did this happen? What had happened that caused this?

Now, with Chad gone, Jeremy had nothing left but his thoughts as he recalled back to the day this all started...

* * *

**ONE YEAR AND FOUR MONTHS AGO**

"Well that went better than expected," Chad sarcastically exclaimed as he brushed the dirt off his shirt. Their landing wasn't the greatest. It probably wasn't the best idea to waste their jet-pack phones to get out of the park.

Jeremy only replied by giving Chad a stern look of disapproval. He wasn't in the mood for jokes, especially after what just occurred.

"Don't look at me like that! It was those two assholes that got us kicked out! Besides, it's not like we were actually gonna take those jobs, were we? We didn't go to the Institute of-"

Jeremy sourly interrupted, "No, we were _expelled_ from the 'Institute of Technical Technology!'" The last words he said in a mocking tone, disgusted by the very mention of that place.

Chad sighed as look down at the ground, "Yeah... we did..."

"We'd still be there though, if it weren't for you!" Jeremy exclaimed, now turning on his friend.

Chad said defensively, "Come on, don't put this on me! I didn't start that fight, and you jumped in too to get my back!"

"No, no, YOU started that fight! YOU got us expelled! YOU'RE the reason why we're stuck here sifting through garbage searching for shitty jobs!"

That hurt. That hurt a lot. Each word piercing into Chad. What hurt most were not the words themselves but the fact that his own best friend was the culprit.

Jeremy realized what he just said. "Hey, dude, I-, You know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. It's just-" Jeremy sighed before continuing, "I've been under way, way too much stress."

Chad understood what his friend was going through. He was going through the same thing after all. And it didn't hurt _that_ bad. Besides, worse had been said to him. He said reassuringly, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Jeremy's eyes began to water as he spoke frustratedly, "I don't know how much more I can take of this, we've been rejected for every job so far, and my dad'll cut us off soon, and-..." Jeremy hid his face from his friend as tears started roll down his cheeks. He didn't want Chad to see him cry, not like this.

Chad put his hand on his friend's arm. He tried to comfort Jeremy saying, "Hey. We've been through worse. Don't worry about it, we always get by." Jeremy turned back to his counterpart. He was greeted by Chad's comforting smile. Jeremy found it in himself to calm down.

He dried his face as he simply replied, "Thanks." There was a lot more in that simple word that Jeremy wanted to say. His friend had always been there for him, always had his back, and always knew what Jeremy needed at that moment. They'd been hanging out together since the beginning of high school. Chad had really been his only real friend. He never said any of this to him, but Jeremy always felt it. He managed to wrap all of this into one simple word.

The sunlight was fading. Overhead, dark clouds began to form. Small drops of water began to fall on the sidewalk around the duo. "Anyway," Jeremy said, "We should probably head back to the apartment."

* * *

Their "apartment," if you could call it that, was very very run down. The front door creaked as it only opened an inch or two. It took several rams from Jeremy's shoulder before the door finally swung open.

Their apartment had a simple lay-out. The front door opened into a tiny carpeted area that sufficed as the living room, decorated with an old 80's tv and a butt-ugly couch littered with stains. Just beyond that was a small kitchen. The fridge was old and faded and the stove was too old to even be considered safe. The brown hard-wood floor of the kitchen contrasted horribly with the faded puke-green carpeting of the living room. There were only two other rooms in the flat: a cramped bathroom and a small bedroom. On the far side of the kitchen was a sliding glass door that led to a small outside porch.

Though it sucked, it was all they could afford. The only money they were getting was from Jeremy's rich dad. The man had a philosophy of being able to support yourself. He gave them only enough for the apartment and a weekly budget for food. Other than that, Jeremy and Chad had to buy everything else.

Jeremy exhaustedly fell onto the couch. "Job attempt 26: epic failure due to two assholes who ruined everything for us. Go ahead and save that for the grand log," Jeremy said, making fun of Chad's journal. He let this go unnoticed. Chad had kept a journal since high school. It wasn't your typical diary, he simply had a date and a sentence or two for each day something interesting happened.

Chad walked into the kitchen inspecting the fridge. They were low on food. All he could find was a small container of lunch meat, a few slices of cheese, a generic brand of milk, a small bag of celery, and few slices of left-over frozen pizza. He knew in the pantries there was still half a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, one or two bags of junk food, and a box of store-brand cereal.

Chad called from the kitchen, head still in the fridge, "Alright, we got either left-over pizza or sandwiches for dinner. Pick your poison."

Jeremy groaned at the suggestions. Chad replied to his reaction, "I know its not your mama's cooking, but its all we got."

Jeremy answered, "take what you want, I'm not hungry anyways."

Chad looked dissapointedly towards his friend. He was going to say something but stopped himself. He simply shook his head as he went to make himself a ham sandwich. As he sat at their small, two-seat table, Chad looked at his phone. It was out of battery. He gleamed again at his work. Before they were expelled, Chad had managed to convert their phones into mobile rockets. They weren't exactly jet-packs, more like jet phones. He also looked around their apartment. It wasn't the best, but things could be worse. They could be homeless for a start. It didn't come to that quite yet though.

"We would have had that job..." Jeremy said, breaking the silence. Chad turned to Jeremy, mouth still full of food. "We would have been hired right there! If it wasn't for those fucking jerk-offs!"

Chad swallowed before answering, "Let it go man."

"You were there right? We had that job! But those two had to sabotage it for us! Who even sabotages job interviews anyway?!"

Chad had to admit, he was right. It wasn't their fault that they didn't get hired this time. Usually they'd take one look at "Expelled from ITT" on their resume and reject them right then and there. But this time was different. Chad actually found it in himself to whole-heartedly agree that it was those bastards that ruined it this time. Chad felt something creep inside him. Something he hadn't felt for a while: Spite. Just inward anger towards those at the park.

Chad replied, "We'll get it next time." Though what he said didn't agree with Jeremy, the tone of Chad's voice seemed to resonate clearly with what his friend had said.

* * *

"Got any threes?"

"Nope, go fish." Jeremy answered. Chad was forced to pick up another card from the pile.

Jeremy held the cigar up to his mouth as he took a large breath of the smoke. The tobacco helped calm down his stress. "Got any tens?" Jeremy asked as he exhaled the thick smoke.

Chad took out the ten from his hand and passed it over to Jeremy. Chad followed suit as he took a equally large inhale of his own cigar. Jeremy was the one who got Chad started on smoking cigars. They weren't really much fans of cigarettes or even weed. Jeremy's dad always smoked cigars. It was the tool of a businessman. Cigarettes were too dirty and unhealthy and weed was too degrading. But cigars: that was the smoke of class. However, with their measly budget, they could only afford to smoke once or twice a month. But after everything that happened that day, they each needed to light one off.

"Got any Kings?" Jeremy asked again. Chad shook his head, leaving Jeremy to take a card out of the pile.

Chad momentarily paused their game, "Do you remember basketball, senior year?"

Jeremy took a moment to remember before finally laughing himself. "Well we couldn't let the jocks own everything! We had to stand up for the little guys."

"Well I wouldn't say standing up, more like getting knocked down is the appropriate term, at least for you!" Chad joined. They both laughed at this.

"What was that school thinking? I don't know what's worse: making an in-school basketball league or letting us make our own team?" Jeremy said as he took another whiff from his cigar.

"Come on, we weren't taking it seriously! We could've won that anyway!" Chad said.

"We lost every game," Jeremy claimed.

"Because I got fouled out of every game!"

"Because you always tackled whoever was trying to dunk!"

Chad replied in triumph, "And they deserved it too."

"One of those people was me, and we were on the same team!" Jeremy replied. They both almost collapsed to the ground in laughter.

Chad managed to quiet down his laughter before asking, "Who was that one guy on our team? Crazy-... Crazy Matt?"

"No no, it was- uh... Crazy Ed! That's it!" Jeremy answered.

"Oh yeah! Crazy Ed! That guy gave on of the cheerleaders the finger, during game!"

"I remember that! I swear that had to be the greatest game ever!"

They spent time laughing over their past. It was a nice escape. But as the merriment died down, it hit them they were still in their shitty apartment, jobless, playing a stupid game of cards.

"Those were the days, huh?" Chad said, not as joyful as before.

"Yeah... those were the days..." Jeremy said, saddened by the fact those days were behind them. The days of care-free fun, now replaced by dreaded day-to-day misfortunes of the adult world.

Chad asked as he inhaled his cigar, "Anyway, got any Aces...?"

* * *

It was around 11 when they finally got around to going to bed.

In the bedroom were two single beds, each on opposite sides of the room. Both were extremely uncomfortable.

They didn't really have the money for spare clothing like pajamas. So the two just slept in their underwear.

Chad climbed under his covers as Jeremy outright collapsed onto his bed. The sheets were scratchy and didn't feel anywhere near pleasant. "G'night." Chad said to his friend.

"'Night" Jeremy replied as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand in the middle of the room.

Jeremy struggled to find a comfortable spot on his mattress. The bed creaked loudly with each turn he made on his lumpy mattress. Eventually, Jeremy's frustration got to him. He sat up and pounded on the bed several times with his fist as he angrily muttered, "God-Fucking-Dammit." Before laying back into bed.

Chad ignored him as he lay on his back, eyes locked on the ceiling fan slowly rotating above him. The mattress wasn't so bad if you were on your back. It was still pretty bad though. He didn't let it get it him. But something did get to Chad. On the inside, he felt angry. Angry for the life they were stuck with, angry at himself for partially getting them in this mess, but surprisingly, he found himself angry at those two in the park: Mordecai and Rigby.

Chad sighed it off as he slowly relaxed. "Tomorrow will be better," he thought to himself, "Tomorrow's got to be better..."

It was the last thing he thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review of any predictions, comments, and criticisms.**

Don't forget to also read my other story, Chronicles of the Enchiridion, which this story is a prequel of.


	2. Not Much Better

Jeremy awoke with a pained sensation in his back. "Goddamn, that bed is uncomfortable!" Jeremy thought to himself as he sat up in his bed. The frame creaked with every inch Jeremy moved.

He felt like someone was beating him with a sledgehammer as he slept. Jeremy stretched his back until it made a _cracking _sound. "Oooh okay! That felt good." he exclaimed as he continued stretching. The pain from the lumpy mattress gradually went away, but it still sucked though. Jeremy grabbed his glasses off of the night-stand near his bed and headed into the kitchen.

Chad was sitting at the table. Clustered on it was his journal along with a newspaper. These took up almost all the table room. He was scribbling something down when Jeremy walked in.

Neither of them minded the fact that Jeremy was still wearing his boxers. They were best bros and had seen each other like this a million times. Still... Chad couldn't help staring, just for little bit...

"So how'd you sleep last night?"Chad asked as he looked down from Jeremy's boxers to his notebook.

"Like sleeping on a pile of bricks," Jeremy unenthusiastically answered as he got the milk out of the fridge.

"It went that well, huh?"

Jeremy didn't really like cereal all that much, especially store-brand cereal that tasted like cardboard. So he grabbed a glass from the cupboard. The cup was foggy and there were still what looked like milk stains in it. Without a real dishwasher, they had to hand wash everything. Unfortunately, most of their dishes turned out like this. Jeremy ignored that as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"So what are you scribbling? I though you only wrote your deepest darkest girly secrets in your diary." said Jeremy as he turned back to Chad.

Chad answered, "Oh, you know, making love notes about that cute boy in 3rd period," this answer got a chuckle out of Jeremy, "But anyways, I'm making a list of potential job offers."

"And by _potential_ you mean ones that won't turn us down immediately..." Jeremy coldly said.

"Yeah well, we can only do so much..." Chad replied.

After that, Jeremy got a set of clothes and jumped into the shower. About mid-way through Chad heard Jeremy scream, "AAGH! TOO HOT! TOO HOT!"

Chad called from outside, "Maybe you should have gone for plumbing instead of mechanical engineering?"

"FUCK YOU TOO!" Jeremy yelled from the bathroom. Chad sat there laughing to himself as he continued writing.

* * *

"...So what makes you qualified for these positions? What makes you two stand out compared to the other applicants?" the man across the desk asked.

Jeremy answered, "Well for one, we are both always on task. We communicate very well with each other and other customers. And we cooperate very well."

Chad continued, "Also, we both have technical experience. For instance..." Chad leaned over in his chair more as he pulled out his cell phone ready to show it off, "We converted our simple cell phones into-"

The man cut him off, "It says here that you were expelled from ITT due to 'aggressive behavior with other students'... Is there anything you'd like to say about that?"

Jeremy tensed up, "Well, uh... we-we didn't start that fight. There were some disagreements between-"

"Listen, listen," the interviewer said again as he interrupted Jeremy, "I like you two. I think you're both very smart. But... it's for that reason I hope you'll understand you present a liability for our company. You can say whatever you want, but the fact remains you did get into a fight severe enough to cause you to be expelled. We simply can't handle something like that here. I, personally, would like to hire you two. But its a rough economy right now. We can only hire so many. So, I'm sorry..."

Jeremy almost threw down his chair as he stormed out. Chad quickly got up, said to the man, "Thank you for your time," and ran after his friend.

Jeremy slammed his fist on the wall outside of the mall. "Dammit!" he yelled as the pain shot into his fist, relieving some of his frustration.

Chad came out through the sliding doors. "Well that was discrete," Chad sarcastically said. "Anyway, I never did like the thought of working in a department store anyway."

Jeremy said with a defeated tone, "This is humiliating... I'm done... Let's just head back to the apartment."

"Come on, we still have three more interviews,"

"Yeah? We went through four already and they all sucked! And do you think the next will turn out differently?" said the frustrated ostrich.

Chad looked down as he said, "...no... I guess not..." Chad sighed before he said, "This fucking sucks..."

Jeremy calmed down: "Yeah... yeah it does... Anyway, let's just head back."

* * *

They trudged through the old apartment building, heads down, full of shame and defeat.

Before they opened the door to their flat, the door of the apartment across from them opened. And older woman stepped out as she said, "Oh, you're the tech kids. My computer is giving me a bit of trouble and I can't seem to find what's wrong. Would you mind lending a hand?" She spoke with a think accent. It sounded Eastern European.

Jeremy looked at Chad, "Well you're the electrical engineer."

"I'll catch you back inside," Chad said as he stepped into the woman's apartment.

Jeremy laid sprawled out on the couch watching some movie on TV. Whatever it was, he had no idea what was going on; mostly because the TV would turn to static for minutes at a time. He laid there smoking a cigar, enjoying the sweet taste of tobacco as it calmed his nerves.

It wasn't for three hours before Chad finally stepped through the door. "Hey man. She had a ruptured motherboard. It took me a lot longer than I-... DUDE! What the hell?! We're supposed to be saving those!" Chad yelled as he saw the cigar in Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy's head sunk down into his shoulders as a quick rush of guilt filled through him. "Sorry man, I just really needed it after today."

Chad looked desirably at the cigar. He knew it was wrong, they were supposed to be saving those. But to be honest, he really could use one as well. "Alright fine," Chad said as he held out his hand towards Jeremy. The ostrich handed over the tobacco as Chad took a heavy breath of the cigar. About an eighth of it burned out in a single huff. Chad let out a large plume of smoke as he handed it back to his friend.

Jeremy moved his feet from the couch to the ground as Chad sat down next to him. "So what are we watching?" Chad asked as static ran up and down the screen. They were able to catch quick glance of what looked like a battle in space.

"Could be Space Wars. Or Star Venture. Either way I can't tell." Jeremy said as he got up and slammed a fist on top of the TV. The static dissipated for a second.

"How much did you get?" Jeremy asked nonchalantly.

She paid me in this..." Chad said he held up a six-pack of beer. Jeremy didn't even notice it in his hands when he walked in. "That and twenty bucks."

Jeremy seemed a little more cheerful at the sight of the cans. He reached for it saying, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's crack open a few and-"

Chad pulled the alcohol away. "DUDE! You already wasted a cig. We need to save these. It's not like we can just go out and get more. Not on our budget anyway..."

Jeremy sighed as he sat back on the couch. "Fine. Anyway, we got anything for dinner?"

"'Dunno, let me check." Chad opened one of the kitchen cabinets and was completely horrified at what he saw. "FUCK!" he screamed as jumped back.

Jeremy ran to his side. He stood there open mouthed. The cupboard was filled with tiny ants. They were everywhere: in the bread bag, on the walls, climbing in and out of the cereal. "What the hell?!" Jeremy exclaimed. They didn't really have anything for fighting ants, so Jeremy grabbed a couple paper towel sheets, whetted them in the sink, and tried to wipe out as many as he could.

"How bad is it?" Chad asked.

Jeremy answered with an aggravated undertone, "Well they got the bread and the cereal. The bag of chips wasn't open, so its alright. But for tonight, sandwiches are a no go."

"Well they just add protein!" Chad joked. "...I guess its a good thing we got paid today."

Jeremy slammed his fist at the cabinet in anger. "I hate living like this!"

"I hear ya. But it could be worse. At least I'm living with you and not by myself. Or with my parents..." Chad replied.

Jeremy turned to face his friend, much more sympathetic now. Chad's parents weren't exactly the greatest. His dad was a drunk and his mom was a major bitch. Granted, as parents they both loved Chad. But that didn't mean they liked him. Fights, shouting, arguments, Chad could hardly stand it. When it got really bad he'd head over to Jeremy's. He was his only brother. The only way Chad got into ITT was through a whole lot of scholarships and a couple grants. His parents were a little glad when they kicked him out for college.

"Trust me: I'd rather be living here right now with you in this shitty apartment than back with my folks," Chad said to his best friend. "Th-thanks. For being there for me."

"You know I'm always here for my bro." Jeremy replied.

Chad wanted to hug Jeremy right then and there. That's all he wanted to do. All those years, Jeremy was his only real friend. True he had other friends, but none of them were as close as he was with Jeremy. After all, the two had practically been living together since the beginning of college. He wanted to thank him, for everything. For helping him when he had trouble with his family, for sticking up for him even when it got them expelled, and just for being a great friend.

Chad was about to extend his arms out for a hug, but something told him not to. No, it wouldn't be a good idea. Chad liked Jeremy, but he didn't want to come off as... you know... at least in front of Jeremy. He wanted to stay friends. He didn't want anything to ruin it. So Chad awkwardly held out his fist. Jeremy responded with a fist-bump.

Chad wanted to do so much more. But that would probably ruin everything. Chad was extremely unenthusiastic. Jeremy could see this, but he still had no idea why. He cared for Chad after all... a lot...

Chad sighed as he walked over to the fridge. "So... who's up for pizza...?"


	3. Regrets

The weeks dragged by. Each job interview went the same. Always rejected, always stuck in their crappy apartment.

The only way they did make their money was through simple repair jobs. Someone had computer trouble, someone had something broken, someone was having car trouble, etc. Word about the two got around the apartment, even to the apartment building next door. They were never paid much: maybe $30-$40 at the most, but it was something. It was enough to get by. And that's all that counted.

"Thanks again for fixing my bike," said the man as Jeremy stepped out of his apartment.

"No problem. Call us any time you need us," Jeremy replied.

The man said again, "You guys are cheaper than what I would've gotten at the shop. Thanks again!" The door closed, leaving Jeremy alone in the hallway.

Thirty Bucks. He got paid thirty lousy bucks...

It wasn't a lot of money, but it was enough.

Jeremy didn't really feel like heading back to his shitty apartment. He couldn't stand another second in that place. In the end he just decided to take a walk.

Jeremy didn't know where or why he was walking. But to him, it was sure better than sitting on a lumpy couch watching static.

About mid way through, he realized he was walking past the park. He'd almost forgotten about that place. How he and Chad ALMOST had jobs there. Almost got out of poverty. Almost had a better life.

Jeremy felt sick walking past it. But then he heard something from inside the park that made him even more sick.

The gumball manager of the park, Benson, ran over to a goat mowing the lawn. "Thomas! When you're done here, I need you to take the next shift at the snack bar."

Jeremy thought it was a little strange. He never remembered this guy from when he and Chad were here. He remembered the fat green guy, the yeti, and the old guy. But he never remembered this Thomas guy. It was almost like he was... a new employee...

Of all the things that could piss Jeremy off, that was it.

He stormed right up to where Benson was standing. By the time he got there, Thomas had already left.

"So I see you got a new employee. That's nice." Jeremy said in an angry and frustrated manner.

Benson seemed confused, "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"You don't remember me?! How you almost gave my friend and I jobs here before your asshole employees ruined it for us."

"Wait, you're... Chad, right?"

Jeremy was even more frustrated, "I'm Jeremy. But I want to know how the hell you could hire a new guy and not us!"

Benson responded, "Who, Thomas? He's the intern. And I would've hired you!"

"I-... wait, what?"

"I would've hired you two regardless of what my other workers did. But that was your own stupid fault for leaving, not mine or anyone else."

Jeremy stammered, "No-no your guys sabotaged it!" He was defending a lie at this point.

Benson replied, "You know what? Now that I think about it, I'm glad I didn't hire you and your friend. You just love putting the blame on everyone but yourselves. Granted the two I have now can both be irresponsible, but they are nowhere near as immature as you."

Jeremy had no way to respond to what he had said. He had no way to back up his claim. "Y-... could hire us now?"

"Sorry, it's a tough economy. No chance. Now get out of my park."

Jeremy walked outside of the park, stunned. They could have had a better life... They could have been making money or have had a better place to live... but not anymore. Right now he only felt angry. Angry and depressed. There was only one place he was going to go...

* * *

Chad paced up and down the apartment. It was almost eight o'clock and Jeremy still wasn't back. He had tried texting him dozens of times, yet no answer.

"Maybe something happened," he thought, "Maybe he got hit by a car, or mugged... or he ran away... Or he's probably just late. Calm down Chad."

Finally his phone starting ringing. The caller ID said it was Jeremy. Chad took no time to answer.

"Dude, where've you been?"

The voice wasn't Jeremy's, it was an older man, sounding like he was in his fifties. "Hello. You were spamming his phone so you were the first person I called. Your friend is down at my bar, drunk as can be. And I can't let him go off driving or anything, so you need to come pick him up."

Chad hardly believed it, "Sure... yeah... where is he at?"

"McHooligan's bar, you know where that's at? On fifth street?"

"Yeah, I know it. I'll be right there..." he hung up the phone. "Goddammit Jeremy! Always cleaning up your crap!" Chad said aloud, angry at his friend.

* * *

"And yaaa know what else? Lemme tell yaa. This fukkerr couldda hired us right then and *burp* 'scuze me, there!"

The bartender didn't lie, Jeremy was drunk as he could be. He was causing quite a stir. Many of the people there were laughing at his foolish drunkenness. Chad felt embarrassed going in there.

Jeremy saw his friend. "Oh hai there Chad!" Jeremy slurred, "Why don't- why don't you join us fuur a round or twa?"

Chad recoiled after encountering the alcohol from Jeremy's breath. "I think you've had enough... Come on, let's head back to the apartment."

Jeremy barely walked an inch. Chad sighed as he resorted to grabbing Jeremy's wrist and dragging him out of the bar.

Jeremy turned his head back as he awkwardly shuffled out of the bar, "You know what the best part is? We're too broke to buy a car! We gots ta walk!"

Once outside, Chad practically threw Jeremy against the wall. He never encountered his friend like this before. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wazz wrong with me? Waz wrong with yuu!"

"That didn't even make any sense! And where did you get the money for all those drinks anyway?!"

Jeremy slurred, "You know how I got paid moneey today?"

"Oh no..."

"I spent it."

Chad was furious, "Why the hell would you do that?! We needed that money!"

Jeremy responded, "Well I got sum left. Let's head back in and get us some more-"

"NO! That is it! We are going back to the apartment before you make something else go wrong."

As they began to walk, Jeremy almost collapsed onto Chad. He was left there leaning against him as they walked.

Chad felt like he was baby-sitting a toddler.

* * *

Chad rammed their apartment door open. With Jeremy still leaning on him, Chad shuffled his way inside.

He practically threw Jeremy onto the couch. "I don't know what I'd doo without ya," Jeremy slurred atop the couch.

Chad didn't know whether he was sobering up or still drunk.

"Yuur always was the better half. You'd always handle everthin'. You always plan, always keep me on track, never get angry. I can't even live on my own without ya."

Chad found some sincerity in his friend. It was nice to hear from him. He could hardly believe he was hearing this. Chad was almost glad he was drunk. "Thanks man. That means a lot to me..." He liked Jeremy. Alot.

"You mean a lot to me." Jeremy said sincerely, with his soft eyes gazing at his best friend in the world.

Chad was stunned for a minute. "Wait, did he really mean it like that?"

Before Chad could react, Jeremy grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. Their lips met.

Chad tried to resist it, but slowly he relaxed and embraced the kiss. It was like nothing he ever felt before. His heart soared. After all this time, after all this tension, he finally got closer to his friend. Chad closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around Jeremy. Jeremy did the same.

Chad could taste the alcohol from Jeremy's breath, but he didn't care. He was enjoying every second of this.

Suddenly Jeremy fell back. "ZZZzzzZZZ" Jeremy snored as he laid back on the couch, asleep.

Chad stood back in horror, almost knocking the TV over. "What have I done? What did I just do?" He let his emotions get the best of him. He should never have done that. Jeremy was his friend, he didn't want to ruin it.

Maybe he wouldn't remember... Maybe this entire moment would go forgotten. Chad hoped so. But then again... he didn't... There was something in that kiss. He felt something, something passionate in that kiss. It wasn't just a drunken slurred kiss. Something actually came out of Jeremy in that.

"Does he-, like me too?" Chad pondered, unsure of what the answer was. But he was determined to find out, one way or another.

For now he was just left curiously stared at his drunk friend lying sprawled out on their couch, wondering what was going on inside him.

It was getting late. Chad undressed and climbed into bed. He couldn't sleep though. The entire night he was pondering what was going on with Jeremy.

Eventually he formed the conclusion: Jeremy like him back...

* * *

**Please a review letting me know what you think so far and if you have any suggestions.**

**::Don't forget to read my other story: _Chronicles of the_**_** Enchiridion,**_ **A Regular Show-Adventure Time crossover, ****WHICH THIS STORY IS A PREQUEL OF****::**


	4. Awkward

The next morning, Chad made sure he awoke first. He had set his alarm clock for 6 in the morning. His nerves had him on edge.

Chad had to know if Jeremy remembered anything from last night. His impatience shattered his nerves. He knew something in Jeremy liked him back, but nonetheless, Chad didn't want to take any chances of it ruining anything between them.

He sat at the table eating his cereal, just staring at Jeremy as he lay passed out on the couch. The cereal in his mouth tasted very reminiscent of cardboard.

Chad had no idea how long he sat there staring at him. It felt like an eternity. The minutes dragged on.

Finally Jeremy stirred from his sleep. Chad rushed over to his side, anxious as could be.

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. It hurt like shit from sleeping on the couch, not to mention a pounding headache. He felt groggy and tired. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. When he did open his eyes, he was surprised to see Chad standing in front of him. Something about him seemed... off... On the outside he looked fine and dandy, but Jeremy could see past that. He noticed a subtle hint of worry stricken across his face.

"Hey man," Jeremy said as he sat up, his hand clutching his head, "Remind me never to drink again."

Chad didn't laugh. He was too impatient for his jokes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone beat me with a hammer. I'm alright I guess. But my head hurts like shit though."

"D-Do you remember anything from last night?" Chad inquired.

"I remember getting drunk. I also remember you being pissed at me. Which I can understand..."

Chad was still nervous, "Do you remember anything else?"

"No. No, not really. It's a little fuzzy after that. I kind of remember walking back here."

"You don't remember anything else after that?!"

Jeremy replied, "No, nothing after that."

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, I said no already!" Jeremy replied in a frustrated tone. There was short silence after this outburst. Finally Jeremy said, "Did-... Did I do something bad after that?"

Chad hesitated only for a moment, "No. Nothing I can think of."

"Are you... you know... still mad at me?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course not you big oaf."

They both felt relieved after this. Chad was relieved because he still managed to keep his secret intact. Jeremy on the other hand, he had no real idea why he was relieved. He just felt like he had done something stupid, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what. But whatever it was, it seemed to be resolved.

Chad finally asked, "Just wondering... why did you get all drunk and shit?"

Jeremy replied in a guilty tone, "I, uh, I had a run in with the boss of that park... you know... the one that didn't hire us."

Chad had no idea to respond. Jeremy was way too hot headed and would let the smallest things get to him. Chad wasn't shocked by Jeremy's actions, but still... Chad's only response was, "That's rough man."

There was an awkward silence after this. Jeremy looked down at his phone. Jeremy panicked for a quick second when he saw the clock. "SHIT! I completely forgot!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Forgot what?" Chad asked, just as worried as his friend.

"My dad invited us over to the Country Club today!"

"Well, when today?!"

"...In an hour..." Jeremy said.

At once the two panicked as they did everything they could do get ready.

* * *

The two walked to the Country Club. They had to cut through the Park in order to get there. Jeremy tried not to make an eye-contact with anyone there, especially Benson.

"Dude, why am I getting dragged to this?" Chad asked.

"Come on, Dad invited BOTH of us. You're my room mate and he's technically paying for your rent too."

"You know your dad hates my living guts! Things are only going to get awkward!"

"Just play it cool, alright? It'll be over before you know it. And try not to do anything rude or stupid."

"Come on Jeremy, you know me. I've got C.L.A.S.S. coming out of my ass!"

"Heheh, not with that kind of cockiness!" Jeremy replied.

They finally reached the gates of the Country Club. There, they were greeted by a short, slightly overweight man. He was bald and wore a white shirt with a blue sweater tied around his neck.

"Well, if it isn't my drop-out son and his- uh... friend..." the man said.

"He-ey dad. Good to see you," Jeremy replied nervously.

Chad acting friendly, said "Hey Mr. R"

"Don't call me that."

The duo were still wearing their usually clothes. Jeremy still sported his red hoodie while Chad wore his usually white t-shirt.

Jeremy's dad noticed this as he smirked, "Jeez, they didn't have anything nicer at Goodwill?"

Chad and Jeremy struggled to let that joke go unnoticed.

"So..." Jeremy's dad continued, "Who's ready for golf?"

* * *

Jeremy's dad was Anthony Rutherford, CEO of the largest toilet manufacturer in the country. Though to some, this seemed like a stupid title. But no one else is really making toilets: well, except for Mr. Rutherford. Not to mentioned, he owned the Country Club.

"...And at age 23, I made my first million. They told me I was insane thinking I'd be rich off of toilet making, but I proved them wrong!" Mr. Rutherford rambled in the golf cart. Chad was practically at the point of falling asleep. "So Jeremy, what's your big plan. You going to take after your old man and make it big? Or are you going to stay bottom of the barrel?"

Jeremy felt embarrassed being addressed by his own dad in such a fashion. "I don't know dad, toilets really don't seem appealing to me."

"I'm talking about ingenuity! I raised you to bring something to the world. Something to make money off of. What exactly is it you do now anyways?"

"I, er, uh... shifting between jobs... trying to make ends meet..." Jeremy said nervously.

"Hmm... Anyway, we're here at the first hole."

They all got out of the golf cart and prepared to tee off. Jeremy went first. He picked up a couple of things from his dad when he was a kid. He held his club just right as he lined it up with the ball. He took his club back and swung.

It was a fantastic shot! The ball landed within 20 feet of the hole. Jeremy felt a little proud of himself for this. His dad on the other hand just shrugged it off.

Chad was up next. He wasn't a very good golfer, and Mr. Rutherford knew it.

Chad awkwardly lined up with his ball. "_Ahem! ***cough** **cough***_" erupted from Jeremy's dad. Chad lined up again. This time Mr. R coughed even louder. Chad turned to him. "What? Oh don't mind me. Just got a little cold."

Chad turned back to his ball. He lined up once again, took a deep breath, swung back and-

"**ACHOO!**" Jeremy's dad exclaimed. The startled possum swung. The ball went way off as it landed a whole hundred feet from the hole. Chad used every ounce of patience in him not to get angry. If it were Jeremy, he would've exploded by now. But Chad was calm and collective.

"Oh, well that's just a darn shame isn't it? CADDY!"

At once the the young caddy came over to Mr. R and picked out the right golf club for him. After this was done, he shooed the caddy away.

"Time to show these boys how a real man plays..." Mr. Rutherford thought to himself as he lined up. His follow through was perfect as it landed straight in the hole.

"Well what do you know, a hole in one! How about that?! Well, let's get to it shall we?"

The rest of the game went on like this. It was filled with Mr. Rutherford triumphing, him belittling Jeremy, and Chad _accidentally_ getting interrupted at each shot.

After the game, they all headed back for lunch. There they were greeted by Jeremy's mom. "Hello honey," she said as she and Mr. R had a quick kiss, "How was your game?"

"Oh it was just marvelous darling."

"And hello Jeremy and-uh... you... (whatever your name is), won't you come and join us inside for lunch?"

* * *

"And then I told him, 'Of course you can't, money doesn't grow on trees!' But then again, for us it does!"

After this terrible joke, obnoxious laughter erupted from the other rich members in the room.

"Haha ha...?" Chad awkwardly faked laughed as he turned to Jeremy. Jeremy shrugged. Even though Jeremy was the product of a rich family, he didn't get the joke either.

Chad proceeded to pick up his sandwich with his hands. "_Pss... PSS..." _

Chad looked to see Mrs. R shaking her head at him. She held her knife and fork extended outward, emphasizing her message.

Chad put down his sandwich as he then cut it with his knife and fork. He sat there appalled. Of all the things you should use utensils for, sandwiches should not be one of them.

After cutting a slice, Chad took a bite upon which he almost puked. It tasted terrible! He swallowed and proceeded to take a large gulp of his water. He turned to Jeremy and whispered, "What the fuck is in this shit?"

Jeremy calmly said, "Well, its caviar along with raw tuna, aged cheese, all mixed in French bread."

"Well it tastes like puke." Chad exclaimed, careful to keep his voice to a whisper.

"I know it sucks, but just bear with it. It would be rude not to eat it," Jeremy replied as he glanced his eyes over and over at his dad: hinting at the fact he was watching the two of them.

Finally, Mr. Rutherford stood up as he said to his son, "Jeremy, could I have a word with you please? ... In private..."

Jeremy got up as he followed his dad into his office. He gave a last minute glance at his friend whom he worried for.

After that, all eyes turned to Chad as he sat alone. He looked around before he said calmly, "What's up?"

* * *

Jeremy's dad took a seat behind his desk as Jeremy sat across from him.

He retrieved two cigars as he said, "Son, surely you must know that I invited you here for more than just golfing and food..."

Mr. R handed one of the cigars to his son. "So you haven't found a job yet, have you?" his dad asked.

Jeremy lit the cigar and took a breath before weakly replying, "N-no. I haven't found any yet..."

"Hmm. I see. That friend of yours, Chad, did he find one either?"

"N-no, dad."

His dad sighed before you said, "You know that I've been paying for your rent for at least a year and a half now, right? And you still haven't proven anything of yourself! What's the point of all the business classes and the tech school I sent you to only for you to drop out and become a bum?"

Jeremy was silent.

"Well, I think I've had about enough of this. If you don't get a job in the next week, I'm kicking you off. No more rent. You're on your own."

"That's not fair!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Not fair? Not fair?! What's not fair is that you're wasting your life away! I never went to college and look at me now! I'm a self-made man. You used to be so eager to learn and become successful. Now you don't have any drive anymore Jeremy. And I think I know why: it's that brain damaged friend of yours."

"Hey! Chad is my only friend right now. And he's keeping both of focused at least for jobs!"

Jeremy's dad replied, "That's the problem! You're now at the point where you're used to getting everything handled for you. He's a bad influence! Defend him all you want, but HE'S the reason you're a drop-out! You're in this mess because of him! That's why I have a second proposition... I will keep paying for your rent and food IF... you kick out Chad."

Jeremy stammered, "What?! No, you can't make me do that! I am literally the only family Chad has right now! And if you're so worried about me getting a job, why don't you just hire me?!"

"Because, Jeremy, you wouldn't learn anything! You would just have everything paved out for you again! I prepared you to pave your own roads, not to tread on what everyone hands you."

After a brief silence, Mr. R said, "I think its about time for you and Chad to go... Remember: You have ONE week to make up your mind..."

Jeremy and his father walked back into the dining room and almost dropped to the floor. There was Chad... telling jokes... Oh God!

"...Becuase she doesn't have any arms! Hahaha! Oh God that one always kills me!" Chad was hysterically laughing. Everyone else there just sat shocked. Jeremy's jaw dropped. Chad continued, "Haha. He-...heh... bec-because she didn't have any arms. Get it? Heh-he, no? Okay then... yeah..."

Jeremy felt a rush of embarrassment rush through him, but that was nothing compared to what Chad was feeling. "Uhh, Ahem. Chad, uh we're... heading out."

Chad rushed from his seat, "Oh thank God." He was eager to escape the dreary and awkward atmosphere of that dining room.

* * *

The duo walked home, hardly believing what had just occured.

"Dude, I can't believe you told them the Armless girl joke! That's just messed up!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?! They were all pressuring me to join the conversation and I don't know rich people jokes!"

Jeremy replied, "Well for one you could've NOT told the most offensive joke we know."

"...Should I have told them the one about the three blondes and the train?" Chad joked.

Jeremy replied, "No probably the immigrant who went to college!"

They both laughed at this.

After they were done, Chad said, "Jeez, I thought rich people were supposed to be cool. Your dad was usually cool when we were kids."

"Yeah, he was. But rich people are cool... just not those bozos my dad hangs out with."

As they walked, Jeremy recollected what he was told today. Chad could something was wrong with Jeremy. "Hey, you alright?" Chad asked concerningly.

"What? Oh yeah... Everything's alright..." Jeremy said. They had one week to make ends meet or they could get kicked to the streets. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

Jeremy got a little nervous, "Well..."

"Come on, just spit it out already!"

"My dad gave us an ultimatum... Either we find jobs in one week, or he's cutting off our rent."

"WHAT?! He can't be serious!"

"Yeah... he was pretty serious." Jeremy left the conversation with his dad at that. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to tell Chad what happened.

"Don't worry man," Chad said reassuringly, "We always get by."

Jeremy seemed a little more confident at his friends words, "Yeah. Yeah! Everything will be fine..."

"Everything will be just fine..."

* * *

**How was that?**

**PLEASE leave a review letting me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, comments, criticisms, predictions, etc.**

**May take a little bit of time for the next chapter.**

**::And don't forget to read my other story "Chronicles of the Enchiridion" WHICH THIS IS A PREQUEL OF.::**


	5. Bitter Work

There was now a daunting challenge that hung over both their heads: getting a stable job or getting evicted. Obviously the first option would be the most preferable, yet they already tried every opportunity they could.

They duo contemplated this in the apartment. Chad sat across from Jeremy at the table, scribbling away in his notebook.

"So... what's the plan now?" Jeremy asked, sounding almost completely drained of enthusiasm.

Chad responded, "Well we tried practically every job in the city... except fast food..."

"No! Fuck no! I am not going to degrade myself to that shit!" Jeremy yelled back, almost insulted by the suggestion. "Isn't there some job we were close to that we could try interviewing again? Any jobs we missed? Something? Anything but fast food."

"Dude, I hate the idea as much as you do, but if we don't start making money your dad's gonna flip his shit and we're not going to have this apartment any more!"

"...You say that likes its a bad thing..." Jeremy semi-joked as he opened one of the cabinets looking for a snack. Nothing. He checked the fridge for something else to eat. All he could find was celery sticks.

He plopped the greens on the table. Jeremy said, "Go ahead, they're all yours. Celery tastes like shit to me anyway..."

"Yeah I could definitely go for some of that caviar shit you're used to," Chad remarked as he picked up one of the sticks. "We got any peanut butter to go with these?"

Jeremy simply shook his head no. They were fresh out.

Chad took the first bite and almost threw up. He ran over to the sink and spit out the celery in his mouth. "What the hell?! How old is this?!"

"I don't know, I think maybe a week or two. Why? Is it that bad?"

Chad spit some more, "I swear I can taste the mold growing on it." He got the cleanest cup he could find and got some water from the sink. He chugged the whole glass down. "Ahhh, that feels better... So anyways..." Chad continued trying to shake off that episode, "With what you said about a job we tried, what about the park? They seemed pretty convinced."

Jeremy felt a little guilty, "I'm not so sure about that. Didn't I kinda mess things up for us?"

"Oh... yeah... well then, there's always-"

"NO! NO! NO! I am not, under any circumstances going to work for a fucking-"

* * *

"Hi. Welcome to Burgerville. May I take your order? -you disgusting fat piece of shit," Jeremy added in his mind.

This was not what he had in mind. It wasn't even the first day and Jeremy got stuck on register duty. Of all the bullshit he could get stuck with.

"Yeah, uh, could I get a- uh... a number... what do you recommend? Should I get the double or the chicken? Is the chicken good here? Which do you prefer?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jeremy thought as he struggled to remain perfectly calm. "Whichever you prefer sir."

"I don't know. I'll have a number 2. WAIT. I think I'll have a number 6. No make it a 7. Also, no tomatoes, no pickles, extra cheese, and-"

Jeremy struggled as he desperately typed everything in. He still wasn't used to the layout. He couldn't even hear what the guy was ordering as he struggled to figure out the layout.

Suddenly the screen removed the entire order and sent him back to the starting menu. "I'm sorry sir, but I just need a moment. Hey, can I get the manager up here?" Jeremy called back.

Julian, the manager, walked over to where Jeremy's station. Actually the correct term would be waddled. Julian was not just obese, he was Dwarf planet size large. Jeremy even seemed to be subtly pulling towards him, like he had his own gravitational pull. "Waz de probem?" Julian spoke in an unrecognizable accent.

Jeremy answered, "Yeah, uh, I'm still getting used to the layout. I was typing in the customers order and then it-"

Julian cut him off, "OHH! Oh oh, okay. So to get de orda', you got to push dis buttin hea', den this, den you push dat. Don' push dat one, it takes you out de menuu. Den..."

"For the love of God, speak fucking English!" Jeremy ranted in his mind. He couldn't say such language though. So he just nodded his head at what he thought Julian was saying.

"Ya got dat?" Julian asked.

"Yeah sure. Thanks! ...for nothing!"

Jeremy got back to the customer, who now seemed just as frustrated as he was. "So... what was your order again?"

* * *

"Oh my God!" Jeremy groaned as he stepped out of the restaurant for his break. Chad stood alongside him. Both of their faces showed how completely aggravated they were with their new jobs. It had to be at least 90 degrees in there.

"At least you're working the cash register. They already have me working on burgers! It's not that hard to make a burger except when you're trying to do five others at the same time!" Chad complained with equal frustration.

"But you're not dealing with walking planets that order the most disgusting things they could find," Jeremy said, "Why can't they just give us something to fix or something to build?"

"I mean seriously, you're going to put the IT guys on burger duty? Really?!"

Jeremy continued, "I don't care what they'd have me do, I just want to actually build crap not make gross-ass food. Anything: better computer hardware, better equipment, a fucking-dildo-dispenser, I don't know! Anything besides trying to deal with stupid people!"

"...they make dildo dispensers?" Chad asked.

Julian stepped out, "A'ight, breaks ovah."

They two groaned as they left the fresh air and stepped into the sweltering, stuffy kitchen of Burgerville.

Chad took his spot back at the grill. "Hey, new guy, eyes up. It's lunch rush!" one of the other employees yelled. Chad looked up at the monitor to view the orders. Two doubles, a single with no tomatoes or pickles, and a value size. Seemed simple enough...

"Yeah yeah, sure, just give me a minute," Chad responded. Chad put the five patties- not wait: six patties on the grill. He tried to get the buns set up and all the condiments ready.

As soon as he was ready, he saw the board change as now a bacon supreme flashed up on the screen with no tomatoes, extra cheese, and no lettuce.

Chad struggled to fumble these orders together. "What the heck was one the last order? No... onions? No that's not right..."

"Chad, waz de hol' up? We go' customas waitin'!"

"Sorry," Chad replied, but he didn't even notice the first orders were starting to burn. He quickly flipped them over and hoped the black spots on the burgers would disappear.

He threw the order for the bacon-supreme on the grill. But once he did, a completely new order flashed on the screen. "Hey, could you slow it down or get some extra hands?" Chad called out hoping for any kind of positive reply.

"Nah, e'ryone else's fill up! Jus' powa thro it."

"What in God's name are you saying?" Chad thought as struggled with the orders. Now _both_ sides of the original orders were burnt. He tried to forget about them as he built the sandwiches at a relatively slow pace. Okay... Cheese, Lettuce, pickles, onions, tomatoes... wait, this guy ordered no tomatoes... or was it lettuce...

He formed what he thought was right and sent them up front. As the orders left he realized the bacon burger was burning as well. "Dangit!"

Jeremy formed the orders on the tray and handed them to the customers at the counter. This was getting difficult. "Next" he called and then-... OH GOD! The mother-load of all fatties! Glutton levels nearing 9000. Jupiter incoming. Abandon ship. Repeat Abandon Ship!

Standing before Jeremy was the big one... at least 600 pounds of fat waddled its way to the counter. He eyeballed Jeremy rudely. Jeremy now understood how the captain felt when he faced Moby Dick.

"Can I help yo-"

The man interrupted, "Yes short-minded simpleton, I would like one triple burger, no lettuce, extra cheese, only _one_ pickle, half the average amount of ketchup, no mustard with an extra sized fries, unsalted and fresh out of the fryer with an extra large soda composed of half Cola, an eighth Professor Pepper, and eighth Sprint, and a quarter root beer. Do you got that?"

"Uh... yeah, uh... coming right up?" Jeremy said, still confused from what type of defecation he just heard.

Suddenly more customers approached the counter. "I'd like to make a complaint, my burger's really burnt. And I didn't order any tomatoes." "Yeah, and my burger is also burnt."

Jeremy's temper boiled inside. "I'll fix it right away," he said as he walked further into the restaurant. "Chad, what is going on? People are complaining their shit's all burnt up."

Chad seemed cracking from the pressure, "I'm sorry man, I-I'm just trying to get a lot done and- Dammit, the order keeps changing every second and... Jeremy, what the fuck is this? Is this even possible to make!?"

Jeremy shook his head saying, "You don't want to even see the guy who ordered it... But anyway, just try and fix the orders. Good luck man!"

"Yeah well luck isn't helping!" Chad called back as Jeremy walked away.

Jeremy returned back to the cash register. The line of people had grown, each more annoyed than the first. "Sorry about that, your orders will be right with you- you impatient assholes!"

"Yes food jockey," the whale continued, "I've been standing here for a grand total of over a minute, 20 seconds and I have seen zero effort to complete my request."

Jeremy was visually angry, "I can assure you, your outrageous order will be with you in a second. Now who's next?"

The chunk of lard was deeply appalled as the next person stepped forward, "Yeah can I have a number-"

"How dare you," the fat man proclaimed, cutting off the other customers, "I made a simple request and now you're standing here insulting me!"

"Look, do you not see the other customers waiting in line behind you? Your orders not here yet, so please move out of line until it arrives!"

"No! I will not take another step until my order is completed and in my hands! And how dare you attempt such rudeness towards me. I'm not the poor food worker. Remember, the customer is always right!

That's it! Forget code of conduct, this is personal. Jeremy almost shouted, "Fuck you, you growing sack of lard! I've put up a goody-goody happy face for assholes like you all day then you have the _BALLS_ to come in here and be rude to ME?! Well for one, lay off the fucking grease before you pull another moon into orbit, and second if you're going to be a dick to the motherfucker _MAKING YOUR FOOD _then it shouldn't be a surprise if something like this outburst happens or God-forbid we forget your precious 1/8 of a soda and a whole single pickle! Order normal food like the rest of the people here and then get the fuck out of this restaurant!"

There was an deep silence over the restaurant. Some of the teenagers in line could hardly hold in their laughter. Jeremy's words pierced deep into the customer, all the way past his 20 inches of fat to his core. Jeremy felt better from this venting, but then finally realized what just happened. Chad was mixed between disappointment yet unparalleled pride.

"Jeremy!" Julian called angrily.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

It took two or three rams before the door to their apartment finally burst open. "Well, I didn't expect to be fired on the first day," Chad remarked as they walked it. "At least we won't have to deal with anymore stuffy kitchens. I don't think I could last another-... Jeremy?"

Jeremy was more visually frustrated. He had just cost them a job. An actual job they were hired for. He punched the walls in anger as hard as he could. His knuckles started to split as now there was a dent in the wall. "_FUCK!_" he screamed.

"Hey, it's alright man."

"No it's not! I just ruined it for us! We could have actually had a job, now were stuck at square one all because of me!" he said as he sat defeated on the couch.

Chad tried to make him feel better, "Hey, don't worry about it. Moby Dick had it coming, which was epic by the way! Besides, I think I would've been fired anyway. Did you see the poor excuse of food I was making?"

"Yeah... yeah, alright... Well on the bright side, at least we don't have to deal with beached whales."

"Yeah... Do you feel alright?" Chad asked concerningly.

"I feel a little better... Thanks."

Suddenly Chad hugged Jeremy on the couch. Chad was just caring for his friend, but after that drunken kiss a few days ago, he just felt... closer... to Jeremy. He felt like there was his own secret intimacy with Jeremy that he didn't know about. He just knew Jeremy liked him back. He just had to. And that hug wrapped up his feelings and his concerns all at once.

Jeremy on the other hand, didn't know how to respond. They almost NEVER hugged, yet here Chad was clinging on to him. This was strange to say the least, but... why a hug? Chad and Jeremy had handled far worse without hugging it out. What made this so special?

Jeremy left it alone as he awkwardly embraced his best friend back. He didn't really have a choice as he was pinned to the couch.

Chad backed out after a bit, "I um- uh... yeah, so uh- we should try a new job tomorrow? Maybe those guys from the park."

Jeremy groaned at the idea, "Are you sure? And if they say no, then what?"

"I... I don't know... But we'll get by regardless," Chad concluded with an optimistic view.

Jeremy's stomach started to rumble. He got up and walked over to the kitchen, "So, what do you want for dinner?"

Chad comically replied, "Well if we had the money, I say we should go to Burgerville!"

* * *

**Leave a review letting me know what you think or any criticisms.**

**::Remember, this is a prequel story to my other work, _Chronicles of the Enchiridion._ HOWEVER, these events won't happen until the very last chapters. So this is just a normal story for the time being:: **

Will try to post next weekend! Thanks for reading!


End file.
